


Runaway

by Alfreedom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Homoeroticism, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I accidentally made it lowkey kinda gay lol, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Squint and you may see dreamnap, Stabbing, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreedom/pseuds/Alfreedom
Summary: Sapnap believes he saw Dream in his peripheral, but Dream is supposed to be imprisoned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally gave it more homoerotic tension than needed whoops

A flash of green entered Sapnap’s peripheral making him stutter on his words to turn his head to face where he believed it came from.

“Sapnap? You okay?” Karl asked him, slightly concerned.

“Y-yeah, I just thought I saw something,” he turned back to face Karl, feeling bad for interrupting him. However, the green never left his head, almost as if it were mocking him for ever thinking he saw what he thought he saw.

 _It couldn’t be… no, he’s imprisoned, I escorted him there myself_ , Sapnap reassured himself as he bid Karl goodbye. He wanted to ignore the blur, yet somehow he found himself wandering into the forest where he saw it disappear. The distance wasn’t too far away from the main hub of the Dream SMP but it was far enough. He didn’t know where he was going, or what he was even looking for, but in order to ease his mind, he had to find it, whatever it was.

Eventually, he made it around a mountain, and underneath an oak tree, he saw a figure sitting down on a stump, facing away from him. Sapnap’s breath was caught in his throat as he recognized the silhouette.

“Dream?” He tested the name on his lips, feeling weird after not wanting to say it for so long. “Is that you?”

Dream stopped sharpening his ax, not looking up at him he replied. “Hello, Sapnap, it’s been a while.”

Sapnap looked at him in disbelief, there was no way it was really him. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Well,” He raised the ax, checking it for dents. “I am.”

Anger became bubbling in Sapnap’s stomach at the lack of a reaction. “How did you get out? Pandora’s Vault is impenetrable, you were in the most secured cell!”

“Let’s just say someone lent a hand,” Dream smiled smugly, finally meeting his gaze.

Sapnap’s eyes narrowed, his thoughts disgusted. Who could’ve helped him? Who would _want_ to help him? Dream ruined everything for everyone.

“Does anyone know you’re out of your cell?”

Dream shrugged. “I wasn’t briefed on what the aftermath would be, only that I would be out,” he set down his ax and stood up.

“Well now I know you’re here, I could warn the others.”

“You wouldn’t have enough time, I’d chase you down.”

“People would notice if I went missing.”

“Would they?”

Sapnap went silent, hesitating on his next answer. “Of course they would. And someone will eventually notice that the _only_ prisoner of Pandora is missing.”

“Well then, they’re taking their time, aren’t they?” Dream then went back to focusing on his ax, sharpening it again.

Sapnap couldn’t believe it. “How are you so calm?” He motioned to the terrain surrounding them. “You’re out in the open, where _anyone_ could see you, and no one here wants you back, Dream.”

Dream paused his sharpening. “You sure about that?”

Sapnap nodded firmly. “Positive.”

“Then why aren’t you fighting me?”

“I’m being merciful.”

“You’re being a coward.”

Sapnap grit his teeth. “I’m not afraid to fight you.”

“Oh I know,” Dream laughed, ignoring his ax once again to slowly stand up and take a step forward, making Sapnap take a step back. “Sapnap, the brute, the fierce warrior, I know what you’re capable of. That’s why I made sure you were always on my side,” he paused, frowning. “But you left me.”

“ _I_ left you?” Sapnap repeated, his face incredulous. “ _Y_ _ou_ left me! All this time, I’ve always been loyal to you, I was always on your side, no matter what! But then you dethroned George and went along with Techno to destroy L’Manburg. You betrayed me, you betrayed all of us!”

“Why are you so upset, Sapnap?” Dream cocked his head to the side, getting closer to him with every step. “We’re just talking.”

“I’m not,” Sapnap looked away. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Is it a crime to want to see my best friend--”

“Don’t.”

Dream chuckled darkly. “Don’t what? Call you my best friend?”

Sapnap didn’t respond, Dream grinned.

“Oh Sapnap,” he reached out a hand to touch him but Sapnap flinched, glaring at him as he stood back. Dream tsked. “Don’t be like that, c’mon,” he beckoned him towards him. Sapnap hated that despite everything Dream has done, he still listened to his requests. Dream cupped his face gently, tilting it so that he was looking up at him. “I missed you, Sapnap,” he said softly, making Sapnap’s eyes widen, confusion turning in his head.

“What?”

“You know, when I was in that cell, Tommy asked me something. He asked who I missed the most, and you know what I said?”

Sapnap shook his head, hating that his heart was hoping for words he didn’t want to hear.

Dream leaned down, making Sapnap shiver as he felt his breath on his ear. “I said you.”

“I…” Sapnap trailed off before realizing what Dream was doing to him. “Stop it!” He pushed him away. “I don’t care, you betrayed me. You’re supposed to be imprisoned for everything that you’ve done,” He quickly unsheathed his sword. “What’s to stop me from killing you right now, taking your last life?”

Despite the mask, Sapnap could tell Dream was raising a brow at his question, intrigued. “I don’t know, that’s up to you. But so you know,” Dream then moved swiftly around Sapnap, suddenly appearing behind him. “I’m faster than you,” Dream then kicked the back of Sapnap’s knee, making him groan in pain as he fell to the ground. “Stronger than you,” he stepped on his hand, forcing him to let go of his sword to which Dream picked it up instantly, raising the blade against Sapnap’s neck. “You wouldn’t win.”

Sapnap let out a harsh laugh. “Wanna bet?”

Dream lowered the sword, humming. “No, I don’t think I want to,” he looked down at him pitifully. “It would be a waste of a good fighter.”

“Funny how you’re acting so cocky despite being a fugitive. Don’t act like I didn’t see how pathetic you looked when you surrendered, this is nothing but a mask. You’re scared.”

“Am I now?”

“You lost everything, your armor, your weapons, your… _attachments,_ ” Sapnap spat out the last word, cringing at the thought of that hallway.

“Well,” Dream swung the sword around playfully ignorant. “That’s where you’re wrong.”

“Enlighten me.”

“There’s one thing I haven’t lost yet. Something I care a lot about actually.”

Sapnap’s eyes narrowed, curious. “And what’s that?”

Dream chuckled smoothly, leaning down and removing his mask to properly look at Sapnap. Sapnap’s breathing hitched, Dream seldom removed his mask willingly. In his eyes, he saw the remnants of their past, the warmth, the love. It was mesmerizing.

“You really want to know what it is, Sapnap?”

Sapnap nodded dumbly.

Dream lifted the blade and pierced Sapnap’s chest, making him let out a small whine. “D-Dream,” He stuttered out, feeling his throat clog up with unshed blood.

“I’ll see you soon, Sapnap,” Dream smiled before retracting the sword and dropping it near him. Sapnap’s vision started to go blurry as he watched Dream walk away, eventually disappearing into the woods he emerged from. He didn’t see where he went, as it all went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap doesn't die btw, I may write a part 2 but let me know if you want one 👀
> 
> -XRay


End file.
